The present application is related to U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 09/221,610 xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Data Communications,xe2x80x9d naming Stephen A. Deschaine, Mark A. McDonald, D. Thomas Magill, Richard J. Briggs, Marcus C. Mertsching, and D. Darryl Denton as inventors, Alcatel filed contemporaneously with the present application.
The present invention relates to a wireless telecommunications access system, and more particularly, a wireless telecommunications access system that provides for optimized use of the radio frequency spectrum.
Wireless telecommunications access systems are used to provide wireless telecommunications services to mobile and fixed users or subscribers. Such wireless systems are typically allotted a predetermined amount of radio frequency spectrum, such that the maximum number of subscribers that may be serviced by the wireless access system is determined by the amount of frequency spectrum required per subscriber.
Although wireless telecommunications access systems are known, several problems exist with current implementations of wireless telecommunications access systems. One problem is that installation and maintenance of a wireless telecommunications access system requires a significant amount of space and support facilities. Thus, the construction and maintenance of a wireless telecommunications access system can require a substantial investment.
Another problem with existing wireless telecommunications access systems is that they are not compatible with other non-wireless facilities, such as conventional landline systems. Thus, economies of scale cannot be realized by installing wireless telecommunications access systems with conventional landline systems.
Yet another technical problem with wireless telecommunications access systems is that such wireless access systems do not effectively manage frequency spectrum allocated to the system. Thus, less subscribers may be serviced by the system than could otherwise be serviced in an optimized system.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a wireless telecommunications access system that reduces the costs of installation and maintenance of such wireless telecommunications access systems. In addition, a wireless telecommunications access system is required that optimizes use of the radio frequency spectrum.
In accordance with the present invention, a wireless telecommunications access system is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces the disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed wireless telecommunications access systems.
One aspect of the present invention is a system for providing wireless telecommunications access. The system includes a wireline assembly that provides access to a telecommunications system for one or more wireline subscribers. The system also includes a wireless assembly that provides access to a telecommunications system for one or more wireless subscribers. A common control and switching system is connected to the wireline assembly, the wireless assembly, and a switched network. The common control and switching assembly establishes telecommunications channels between the wireline assembly, the wireless assembly, and the switched network, and controls the telecommunications channels.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for accessing a telecommunications system from a single, coordinated access unit. The method includes transferring channels of telecommunications data between a switched network and wireline service users. Channels of telecommunications data are also transferred between the switched network and wireless service users. One or more channels of telecommunications data are also transferred between the wireless service user(s) and the wireline service user(s).
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for providing access to a telecommunications system from a single access unit. The method includes receiving channels of telecommunications data from a switched network. A connection is established to a user in response to signaling and control data associated with each channel of telecommunications data. The user may be either a wireless services subscriber or a wireline services subscriber. Other channels of telecommunications data are received, where each other channel of telecommunications data is received from either a wireline services subscriber or a wireless services subscriber. A connection to another user or the switched network is established in response to signaling and control data associated with each other channel of telecommunications data. The other user may be either a wireline services subscriber or a wireless services subscriber.
The present invention provides many important technical advantages. One important technical advantage of the present invention is a wireless telecommunications access system that may be installed with lower installation costs, space requirements, and support system requirements than existing wireless telecommunications access systems. The wireless telecommunications access system of the present invention includes an optimized system architecture and component design that allow the wireless telecommunications access system to be installed in a smaller space and manufactured less expensively.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is a wireless telecommunications access system that is compatible for use with existing landline telecommunications access systems. The wireless telecommunications access system of the present invention thus may be installed in conjunction with existing landline telecommunications access facilities which further reduces costs for installation and maintenance of the system.